


Возвращение

by ko_ri_sa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Иногда возвращение – это долгий процесс, неважно, куда именно вы возвращаетесь: домой, в себя или к своей силе





	Возвращение

«Чтоб мне провалиться», – это было первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он поднял глаза на тихий скрип калитки и увидел стоящего в ее проеме человека.  
Нет. Не человека.  
В проеме калитки стоял Нефрит. Но в каком виде…   
Он был чудовищно, невыразимо худ, обрывки одежды едва прикрывали тело, волосы висели грязными свалявшимися жгутами, и было ощущение, что по крайней мере однажды они контактировали с огнем. В калитку Нефрит вцепился так, что побелевшие костяшки пальцев были видны даже с веранды и через те многие и многие слои грязи, которая покрывала его неровной, кое-где облупившейся коркой. Нефрит, покачиваясь, стоял у калитки, будто не в силах сделать шаг во двор, и мучительно щурился, стараясь рассмотреть фигуру на затененной плющом веранде.   
«Черт возьми, а я-то думал, что хорошо запутал следы, – металась в голове паническая мысль, пока он медленно поднимался из-за стола. – Я понадеялся, что смог совершить невозможное и вовремя смыться. Не повезло…» Ничего не поделаешь. Оставалось только глубоко вздохнуть и сделать первый шаг с веранды к крыльцу.  
Когда он вышел в полосу света, и солнце вспыхнуло в его нечесаной с утра шевелюре, Нефрит невнятно пробормотал: «Ах, ты ж…» – и кулем осел на землю.  
До калитки по прямой было шагов пять, а по дорожке, прихотливо извивавшейся между розовых кустов, – едва ли двенадцать, и с каждым шагом в груди нарастало дикое желание намотать на кулак паклю, в которую превратилась великолепная когда-то грива волос, и хорошенько ударить Нефрита головой о столб калитки, размозжить череп, увидеть, как вытекает на золотистый песок мозговая жидкость. К моменту, когда его тень упала на лицо Нефриту, по-прежнему без движения лежащему у калитки, это желание стало почти непреодолимым. После всех этих бесконечных лет подстав, интриг, рискованных операций, незаметной постороннему взгляду борьбы за влияние при дворе королевы – какое удовлетворение чувствовать саму возможность открыто поквитаться… Да хотя бы за то, что прошлое, бывшее до сегодняшнего утра неясным маревом на краю сознания, снова проявилось во всей красе.   
Он уже протянул руку, собираясь поудобнее вцепиться в волосы нежданного гостя и при этом не слишком испачкаться, когда в голове внезапно всплыла картина откуда-то из далекого прошлого. На этой картине Нефрит с недовольным видом грыз огромное зеленое яблоко и ворчал что-то про кислую рожу, обладателя которой нельзя пускать к принцу.  
Воспоминание неожиданно отрезвило, но все равно ему пришлось несколько секунд глубоко и размеренно дышать, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы красная дымка, заволокшая взгляд, окончательно рассеялась, оставив после себя только ноющую боль в висках.   
Вторым побуждением было выпихнуть бесчувственное тело за ворота, запереть калитку и вернуться на веранду – к чаю и булочке с вишневым джемом. Но вместо этого он вздохнул, взвалил бесчувственное тело на плечо и, пошатываясь, понес в дом.   
Черт бы его побрал! Он столько сил вложил в это убежище, а Нефрит развалил все одним своим появлением. Теперь остается только ждать, когда сюда толпой заявятся все остальные. Интересно, успеет он заварить к этому моменту свежий чай или уже и пытаться не стоит?   
«Я об этом пожалею». Но когда он последний раз слушал свой внутренний голос?  
* * *  
Нефрит провалялся в отключке три дня. Бредил, куда-то рвался, кого-то спасал… Он несколько раз поднимал телефонную трубку, набирал номер неотложки, но всякий раз в нерешительности опускал ее обратно. Во-первых, совершенно непонятно, поможет ли тут человеческая медицина – сам-то он с ней, конечно, не сталкивался, но был весьма наслышан. А во-вторых, у него слишком много сил ушло на выплетание прихотливых невесомых чар, удерживающих внимание людей от этого места – его Средоточия Тишины. Все – если быть честным с самим собой. Пригласить кого-то в дом означало разрушить весь комплекс заклятий, и он был практически уверен, что восстановить их уже не удастся. Возможно, он может подождать еще немного – у Нефрита всегда была бешеная воля к жизни, не так ли? Вспомнить хоть тот случай с покушением… впрочем, это ведь было еще до Металлии. Хотя и после ее появления ничего не изменилось, по крайней мере, насколько он мог сравнивать.  
На четвертые сутки, когда он совсем отчаялся и, скривившись от неудовольствия, уже нажимал кнопку вызова, поверх его руки легли горячие сухие пальцы, и Нефрит, глядя на него блестящими от жара глазами, прошептал:  
– Я справлюсь...   
Тогда он почти с облегчением нажал сброс и опустил трубку на рычаг.   
Только через несколько часов он осознал, что простым вызовом скорой помощи дело бы не обошлось. У Нефрита нет ни страховки, ни документов, он в таком плохом состоянии, что объяснить что-то будет чрезвычайно трудно, врачи непременно вызовут полицию… Представив весь объем неприятностей, которых – хотя бы временно – удалось избежать, он посмотрел на Нефрита почти с благодарностью, чего тот, впрочем, не оценил, пребывая в забытьи.  
* * *  
– Я умер, да? – невнятно бормотал Нефрит, пока он протирал ему лоб салфеткой, смоченной в воде с уксусом. – Ты же умер, мелкий гаденыш. Я видел… значит, я тоже умер? Тогда я его убью – за то, что он меня убил.  
«Убил-убить-убил» – эхом отдавалось в ушах. Они все столько времени жили с этим девизом в душах: «убей, пока не убили тебя», «ты жив, пока умирают другие», «убей и продли себе жизнь»… Насколько же крепко это въелось в него, если даже здесь и сейчас это слово имеет такую власть над ним? И тихий голосок внутри шепчет: «что может быть проще: не нужно ни грана магии, ни крохи физической силы – прижми пальцы покрепче к сонной артерии Нефрита, подожди чуть дольше, чем требуется для простого погружения его в сон… И можно жить дальше, сделав вид, что этой встречи никогда не было».   
Но он только вытирал пот, бегущий по вискам, вымывающий бронзовые дорожки в серой грязи, покрывающей кожу. Преодолевая желание причинить боль – каждую минуту.  
– Умер-умер, – шептал он, приближая губы к самому уху Нефрита. – Я тебе снюсь. Вот приди в себя, тогда и посмотрим, кто кого убьет… Может, я успею сделать это первым?  
Нефрит в ответ только улыбнулся, в очередной раз проваливаясь в забытье.  
* * *  
На пятое утро после появления нежданного гостя он стоял у плиты, пытаясь приготовить хоть какое-то подобие завтрака. Нефрит наконец-то успокоился и, кажется, уснул, теперь можно было позаботиться и о себе. Четыре ночи без сна неожиданно сказывались на его самочувствии: глаза сами собой закрывались, нож попадал мимо ветчины, на плите в сковороде начинало гореть забытое масло. Это… было непривычно, настораживало и заставляло задуматься. Как долго он мог раньше обходиться вообще без сна или ограничиваться парой часов отдыха? И как скоро можно будет вообще об этом забыть?  
За его спиной от двери раздался шорох, и тело среагировало само, не дожидаясь команды усталого мозга. В самый последний момент, уже выпуская из пальцев рукоять ножа, он увидел источник звука и успел хоть как-то скорректировать полет оружия. В результате Нефрит отделался всего лишь распоротым плечом, а не свалился на ковер с ножом в горле.  
– Ты, придурок! – хрипло завопил Нефрит, отшатываясь в сторону, ударяясь о косяк и сползая на пол. – Ты что делаешь, гаденыш?!  
– Не надо подкрадываться ко мне со спины, – рявкнул он в ответ, одной рукой прихватывая со стола полотенце, а второй сбрасывая с плиты в раковину полыхнувшую столбом пламени сковороду. – Скажи спасибо, что я тебя вообще не убил. Какого черта ты не в постели? Слишком здоров?  
– Искал уборную, – огрызнулся Нефрит, с удивлением рассматривая окровавленное плечо. – Что это за фигня?  
– Привыкай, – буркнул он, сбрасывая его руку с раны и прижимая к разрезу полотенце. Когда вокруг его запястья сомкнулись липкие от крови пальцы Нефрита, он не смог сдержать гримасу отвращения и еле поборол желание отодвинуться.   
– Это действительно ты, – Нефрит ткнулся лбом ему в локоть. – Ты мне не приснился. Ты живой…   
– Нефрит, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Если ты помнишь, я ненавижу кровь. Убери от меня свои гребаные руки и дай забинтовать твою гребаную рану!  
Нефрит фыркнул и разжал пальцы – на запястье остался влажный след.   
– Ошибиться невозможно: ворчливый Джедайт снова в деле. Что ж – действуй, мне, и правда, что-то… нехорошо.  
Нефрит даже не реагировал на манипуляции со своим плечом, зачарованно пялясь в лицо Джедайта, и дернулся только когда тот начал бинтовать рану.  
– Ну что ты делаешь, идиот? – недовольно протянул он. – Кому это нужно? Просто затяни полотенце потуже.  
В косяк рядом с его головой впечатался кулак Джедайта.  
– Не зли меня, Нефрит… – прошипел он. – По твоей милости я четыре ночи не спал – мое терпение на исходе.   
Видимо было что-то… этакое в выражении его лица, от чего Нефрит благоразумно заткнулся, сверкнув напоследок глазами.  
Завязав последний узел и оставив Нефрита сидеть, прислонившись к косяку, Джедайт поднял с пола нож и встал. Нож отправился в раковину к сковороде, а сам он принялся мыть руки. Убедившись, что на коже не осталось и пятнышка крови, Джедайт с силой протер влажными ладонями лицо. Глубокий вдох, выдох – и к Нефриту он повернулся уже таким же спокойным и собранным, каким тот помнил его по прошлым временам.  
Джедайт протянул Нефриту руку:  
– Пошли, покажу тебе уборную. А потом тебе нужно будет вымыться – ты выглядишь… - он помедлил, подбирая слово.  
– Ходячей мусорной кучей, - закончил за него Нефрит и закряхтел, поднимаясь. – Я и чувствую себя так же.   
До гостевой уборной, расположенной на втором этаже, совсем рядом со спальней, где он провалялся последние несколько дней, Нефрита пришлось почти тащить: на смену всплеску адреналина у того пришли слабость и апатия, в которых он не признался бы и самому себе, не то что экс-коллеге.   
– Вернемся к нашим насущным вопросам, – сидя на краю ванны, Нефрит смотрел, как Джедайт включает воду, наливает в ванну содержимое каких-то флаконов, достает из шкафчика полотенца. – Ты же умер.  
– Не умер, – сухо ответил тот и, обернувшись, потянул его за пояс брюк. – Раздевайся.  
– Убери руки, – Нефрит отмахнулся слабо, но решительно. – Не обольщайся моим состоянием, я еще вполне способен свернуть тебе шею, если ты решишь воспользоваться моей слабостью и полапать меня под шумок.   
– В нынешнем своем состоянии ты не вымоешься сам, – неожиданно мирно ответил Джедайт, но пожал плечами и отступил в сторону, опершись плечом о косяк приоткрытой двери. Несколько минут они мерялись взглядами под шум льющейся в ванну воды, потом Нефрит дернул здоровым плечом и принялся неуклюже расстегивать ремень. На лице Джедайта мелькнула слабая улыбка, исчезнувшая прежде, чем Нефрит мог бы ее заметить. Когда тот все-таки смог самостоятельно освободиться от остатков одежды и, пыхтя от натуги, практически упал в ванну, Джедайт покачал головой и отступил в коридор, не закрывая, впрочем, двери:  
– Если что – кричи, я тебя умоляю, – попросил он уже с лестницы. – Мне сейчас не хватало только возни с твоим трупом.  
* * *  
На кухне пришлось наводить порядок: мыть сковороду, плиту и раковину, сметать разлетевшуюся по полу ветчину, вытирать кровь с дверного косяка. «Обои придется менять», – меланхолично подумал Джедайт, зачем-то ковыряя начинающую подсыхать стену.   
– Нефрит! – крикнул он, убрав, наконец, веник в шкаф. – Ты еще не утоп?  
– Иди к черту! – глухо донеслось сверху.  
Покачав головой, Джедайт вернулся к плите. «Что ж, попробуем сделать все с самого начала, и на этот раз – правильно».   
Когда спустя десять минут яичница была посыпана сыром и накрыта крышкой, он вновь вышел в коридор:  
– Ты еще живой?  
Из ванной раздалась неразборчивая, но явно нецензурная брань, и у него на сердце неожиданно потеплело: вспомнилось почему-то, как однажды Нефрит вытащил его в порт, куда пришел корабль с юга. «Вино, брат! – кричал Нефрит, размахивая руками в воодушевлении. – Темное, как ночь, сладкое, как поцелуи красавиц!» «Придется разбавлять водой», – недоверчиво хмыкал он, и Нефрит в ответ недовольно толкал его в плечо. Вино тогда действительно было вкусным – это Джедайт помнил. Когда именно это было – не помнил, а вот вкус вина – как будто только сейчас выпил. Здесь такого не найти: от резкого возвращения к реальности настроение неожиданно испортилось, и снова резко заныло в висках.  
– Выбирайся из ванной! Еда готова, – крикнул он, высунувшись в коридор и обращаясь ко второму этажу.  
В ответ не донеслось ни звука. Джедайт, нахмурившись, поднялся на несколько ступенек, пытаясь расслышать, доносится ли из ванной хоть какой-то шум.  
– Нефрит! – крикнул он через пару секунд. – Подай голос, если ты там еще жив.  
Тишина.  
Прыгая через две ступеньки, он взлетел на второй этаж и ворвался в ванную.   
– Твою же ж мать, – обреченно пробормотал он и потащил из кроваво-красной воды (что неудивительно – при снятой-то повязке) обмякшее тело.  
Плечо снова пришлось перетягивать полотенцем.  
– Зачем ты распустил повязку? – шипел Джедайт, оплеухами приводя Нефрита в чувство. Тот откашливался водой, текущей изо рта и носа, и вяло отмахивался, пытаясь что-то сипеть.  
– Что? – рявкнул Джедайт, рывком усаживая его и прислоняя к унитазу. Голова уже раскалывалась от боли, от звона в ушах хотелось кричать, так что он позволил себе не сдерживаться. – Голос, наконец, прорезался?  
– Почему она не закрылась? – Нефрит шарил по повязке-полотенцу дрожащей рукой. – Почему рана не закрылась? Что ты со мной сделал, крысеныш?   
Он снова закашлялся, выплевывая остатки воды. Покрытый красноватыми разводами, со слипшимися в сосульки волосами, с которых ручьем текло на пол – сейчас он был настолько беспомощен, что Джедайт неожиданно для себя самого даже пожалел Нефрита. Это… существо не воспринималось тем лощеным хмырем, с которым он так привык иметь дело в прошлом.  
Он со вздохом сел рядом с Нефритом, размазывающим по лицу грязь вперемешку с кровью, и подпер его плечом.  
– Вместо тысячи слов… – пробормотал он устало. – Нефрит, просто попробуй обратиться к звездам. И прямо сейчас, будь добр, – подтолкнул он его локтем.   
Нефрит послушно прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в видимые только ему одному звездные узоры. Впрочем, уже через мгновение он неверяще распахнул глаза и рывком обернулся к Джедайту:  
– Я их не слышу! Звезды не просто молчат – их словно нет!   
– Привыкай, – Джедайт сочувственно похлопал его по щеке. – Пожалуй, на ближайший праздник я подарю тебе телескоп.  
И, естественно, тут же получил в челюсть.  
Драки не вышло: Джедайт просто повалил Нефрита на пол, прижал посильнее предплечьем горло и ласково сказал, глядя в налитые злостью глаза:  
– Ты с ума сошел? Не в том ты сейчас состоянии, чтобы со мной драться.  
Нефрит хрипел и скреб пальцами кафель, пытаясь дотянуться до туалетного ершика. От самой вероятности быть оглушенным этим предметом Джедайт рассмеялся и отстранился, отпуская незадачливого противника.  
– Не глупи, – он рывком поднял Нефрита на ноги и усадил на бортик ванны. – Еда остывает.   
– Что со мной случилось? – Нефрит растирал горло, подозрительно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Одна из твоих иллюзорных штук? Ты пытаешься за что-то со мной поквитаться?  
– Поквитаться, – медленно повторил Джедайт, мрачнея, покачал головой и потянулся мимо Нефрита к насадке для душа, непроизвольно отметив, как тот отшатнулся, когда по его плечу скользнула рука Джедайта. – Если бы. Терпи пока – таким грязным я тебя за стол не пущу.   
Он просто облил Нефрита сверху едва теплой водой, смыв остатки грязи, даже не обращая внимания на лужи, превратившие ванную в мини-пруд, после чего протянул ему полотенце.   
– Вытирайся. Быть чище, чем сейчас, тебе, похоже, пока не светит. Поговорим за едой.  
Впрочем, им пришлось отложить завтрак на то время, которое потребовалось Джедайту, чтобы наложить на рану нормальную плотную повязку. Пока он возился, вспоминая, как правильно бинтовать плечо, Нефрит мрачно молчал, прикрывая иногда глаза, видимо, снова и снова пробуя дотянуться зовом до звезд. Наконец, закрепив бинт пластырем и упаковав Нефрита в махровый гостевой халат, Джедайт подпер его плечом и довел до кухни.   
В халате и тюрбане из полотенца Нефрит смотрелся… странно.   
Разложив по тарелкам яичницу, Джедайт поставил одну перед Нефритом. Тот мотнул головой:  
– Дай мне свою тарелку.  
В первую секунду Джедайт не понял, а потом у него по спине пробежала дрожь осознания.   
– Я не знал, что ты прибудешь с визитом, – издевательски протянул он. – Не успел достать яда.  
– Поменяй, – упрямо прошипел Нефрит, уставившись ему в глаза.  
Не отводя взгляд, Джедайт поставил на стол свою тарелку, придвинул поближе тарелку Нефрита и несколько раз поменял их местами, будто показывая фокус с исчезновением шарика.  
– Выбирай, – сказал он, надеясь, что голос звучит ровно.  
Нефрит, помедлив, выбрал одну из тарелок, Джедайт придвинул к себе оставшуюся, но аппетита у него уже не было.  
– Скажи мне, – медленно начал он, глядя, как Нефрит расправляется со своей порцией, стараясь делать это одновременно быстро и аккуратно, – я принес тебя в свой дом, хотя мог оставить валяться за порогом, четыре дня провел у твоего бессознательного, мать его так, тела, останавливал кровь вместо того, чтобы дать тебе захлебнуться в ванне – и все это, по твоему мнению, только для того, чтобы банально отравить, разделив с тобой свою же еду?  
– Ты всегда был затейником, – проговорил Нефрит, не переставая жевать. – А еще – мстительным сукиным сыном. Не хочу рисковать.   
Джедайт с отвращением подтолкнул к нему свою тарелку. Поймав недоверчивый взгляд Нефрита он дотянулся до отставленной тарелки, демонстративно отломил вилкой кусок яичницы и отправил его в рот. Нефрит скривился, но запустил вилку в добавку.  
– Рассказывай, – ткнул он вилкой в Джедайта.  
Яичница у того во рту внезапно стала настолько горькой, что ее захотелось выплюнуть, но Джедайт подозревал, что с Нефрита станется тут же запустить в него тарелкой, крича о попытке отравления, поэтому еду пришлось мужественно проглотить.  
– Я… сжульничал, – с неохотой начал он. – Тогда, в последний день. Знал, что все идет к тому, что королева меня убьет: слишком много неудач.  
– Неудач? – Нефрит фыркнул так, что у него изо рта полетела еда. – Да ты тогда все подряд портил, как юма-первогодок!  
Оскорбление пришлось проглотить – все-таки зерно истины в сказанном было – и Джедайт, скрипнув зубами, продолжил.  
– План был составлен давно, первоначально – просто в качестве забавной модели моих возможных действий в крайне маловероятной ситуации. Теоретически он мог сработать, но на практике я его, естественно, не пробовал. Тебе вряд ли будут интересны детали… – в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Нефрит только кивнул. – Тогда скажу только, что это была самая убедительная иллюзия в моей жизни. Лебединая, мать ее так, песня.   
Он поднялся и отошел к плите за чайником.  
– Пока вы там плясали на моей могиле, я ушел как можно дальше вглубь дворца – там есть пара интересных зон, аномальных с точки зрения магического фона – а позже сбежал на Землю, подгадав к моменту очередного выброса энергии. Естественно, ни о каком открытом пользовании силой речи быть не могло – если не вы трое, то королева или Металлия меня бы засекли. Пришлось сидеть тихо и пользоваться силой едва-едва, маскируясь под земной фон. В принципе, мне, конечно, хватило…  
– На это вот? – Нефрит обвел рукой с вилкой кухню и презрительно фыркнул. – Убожество. Оно того стоило?  
– Да, – Джедайт спокойно кивнул. – Не буду скрывать, сначала было ужасно: в первые несколько недель я думал, сдохну, но позже, после того, как организм вспомнил, что можно жить и без постоянной подпитки энергией Металлии, стало легче.   
– Жить без силы – все равно что не жить, – Нефрит отложил вилку и взялся за хлеб.  
– Ну, кое-что у меня все-таки оставалось, – Джедайт пожал плечами, будто извиняясь. – За три месяца я сплел защиту вокруг дома, сделав так, чтобы соседи вообще не обращали на него внимание, и начал вспоминать, как жить жизнью простого человека.  
– И как тебе? – издевательски протянул Нефрит, взглядом обводя стол в поисках еды.   
– Ты знаешь, неплохо. Спокойно, – усмехнулся Джедайт. – Не нужно бояться, что тебя убьют коллеги. Не нужно придумывать повод избавиться от кого-то из вас или способ прыгнуть повыше в иерархии. Нет необходимости быть постоянно нужным.  
– Слабаком был, слабаком и остался, – припечатал Нефрит, с сожалением отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку. – Но я не понял, каким боком это относится к тому, что я не слышу звезд?  
Джедайт медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь не сорваться.  
– Скажи мне, что ты сейчас чувствуешь – помимо ощущения своего превосходства над экс-четвертым лордом Темного Королевства, конечно?   
– Чувствую, что я не наелся, – отрезал тот. – Лучше не умничай.  
– Уже несколько дней я не чувствую Металлию, – сухо ответил Джедайт. – Раньше она всегда маячила на периферии сознания, словно… – он помялся, подбирая эпитет, – зреющий прыщ на лбу. Вроде и не больно, но чувствуешь его наличие. А теперь – как отрезало. Более того – я не вижу защитного барьера вокруг своего дома. Не могу сотворить даже самую простую иллюзию. И наконец – у меня красная кровь.   
Нефрит пожевал губами, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, к чему ты клонишь, – медленно сказал он. – Но считай, что я хочу услышать это от тебя самого.   
– Металлии больше нет. Мы стали людьми.  
– Невозможно, – отрезал Нефрит. – Металлия – богиня, что значит «ее больше нет»? Нельзя убить бога.  
– Частности, – отмахнулся Джедайт. – Замени «больше нет» на «выведена из этой реальности», «развоплощена», «заточена», «потеряла силу»… И не забывай, кстати, – в прошлом Селене это уже как-то удалось.  
– У нее был Серебряный Кристалл, – буркнул Нефрит и внезапно замолк, напряженно о чем-то размышляя. – Мы можем это проверить? Ну, вот это твое предположение? – отмер он, наконец.   
Джедайт скривился.  
– Разве что съездить в Токио и спросить у Сейлор Мун.  
– А мы не в Токио? – Нефрит неожиданно удивился.   
– Я что, похож на идиота? – фыркнул Джедайт. – Из Японии я убрался, как только получил достаточно денег, чтобы раздобыть себе документы и купить билет на самолет. Не хватало только наткнуться на кого-то из вас, воинов в матросках или кунсайтовскую юму – даже не знаю, что было бы хуже: я же официально мертв, ты не забыл? Мы сейчас в Европе, в Италии.  
Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и встал, начиная убирать посуду.   
– Но я тут просмотрел новостные каналы… В тот день, когда ты ввалился в мою калитку, в Токио наблюдалось полное лунное затмение, которое сопровождалось некоторыми интересными явлениями. Я склонен предположить, что из небытия вынырнул кто-то из Лунной династии вместе с Серебряным Кристаллом. И что для Металлии это плохо кончилось.   
Джедайт помедлил, задумчиво составляя тарелки в раковину и включая воду.  
– Кстати, если все это правда, то нужно побыстрее озаботиться твоими документами, пока мои связи еще действуют.  
– Какими документами? – Нефрит вынырнул из глубин задумчивости и с недоумением уставился на Джедайта.  
Тот вернул ему удивленный взгляд.  
– Глупый вопрос. Если исходить из предположения, что ты больше не демон, то ты уже не сможешь посмотреть в глаза полицейскому и сказать, что он тебя не видел. Не сможешь достать из воздуха бокал вина и стейк. У тебя в портмоне больше нет бездонного источника денег. Я же тебе говорил – привыкай.  
Нефрит со стоном уткнулся лицом в стол.  
– Вот блядство-то! Лучше бы я, и правда, сдох в том парке.  
– В каком парке? – Джедайт даже отвлекся от мытья посуды.  
– Неважно, – мрачно пробормотал Нефрит, начиная выбираться из-за стола.  
* * *  
Одежда Джедайта была ему тесна, Нефрит злился, недовольно поводил плечами, оттягивал ворот и рукава футболки, пока, в конце концов, не сдался и не стянул ее совсем. До конца дня он щеголял голым торсом, не обращая внимания на недовольно поджатые губы Джедайта, а потом в доме неизвестно откуда появилась смена одежды подходящего размера. Нефрит только головой покачал, разглядывая разложенные на кровати рубашки и брюки.   
Два следующих дня он мрачной бесшумной тенью бродил по дому, внезапно обнаруживаясь в самых разных комнатах и пугая Джедайта своими неожиданными появлениями из темных углов. Он настороженно рассматривал дом, гладил стены, перила лестниц и даже напольную кафельную плитку, мог бесконечно долго щелкать кнопками включения света и при этом избегал любых разговоров и даже просто компании Джедайта, вплоть до того, что и на кухню старался приходить, когда там было пусто. Во время вечерних перевязок Нефрит сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то в угол, словно пытаясь не думать о присутствии Джедайта рядом.  
Сам же Джедайт, в свою очередь, задумчиво наблюдал за мучениями Нефрита со стороны, хмурился, но даже не пытался влезть в мыслительный процесс, который почти физически ощутимо шел у того в голове.  
– Почему ты меня не убил? – однажды вечером Нефрит возник в дверях его кабинета, заставив Джедайта, задумавшегося над написанием письма, в очередной раз вздрогнуть.  
– О чем ты? – Джедайт снял очки и откинулся в кресле, устало массируя глаза.  
Нефрит скривился и неопределенно повел рукой:  
– Про вот это все: твой дом, мое лечение, еду, одежду… документы. Мы не друзья, ты мне ничего не должен и даже не надейся получить что-нибудь взамен на свою помощь! – он неожиданно подобрался, словно уже готовился отбиваться от возможных претензий.  
– Ах, ты об этом, – Джедайт все-таки закончил печатать предложение и отправил письмо, после чего захлопнул крышку ноутбука и поднялся. – Дозрел-таки. Ну, пошли пить чай.  
Вечерний чай пили на веранде, благо, солнце к этому времени почти скрылось за деревьями аллеи, отделяющей дом от проходящей мимо дороги. Дневная жара понемногу спадала, из сада ветер доносил тяжелый запах роз. У забытой с утра на столе вазочки с вареньем кружилась какая-то бабочка.  
Джедайт вынес из дома поднос с чайником и двумя кружками, вазочку с конфетами и кекс, нарезанный толстыми ломтями.   
– Скажи сразу, что будешь есть, я заранее понадкусываю, – он легко улыбнулся Нефриту, глядящему на него с подозрением.   
– Не смешно, – протянул тот.  
– Ага, – согласился Джедайт и протянул ему обе кружки на выбор.  
Нефрит выбрал синюю.   
– Признаться, я собирался тебя убить, – со вздохом сознался Джедайт, опускаясь в кресло. Нефрит поперхнулся чаем, но Джедайт в ответ на его обвиняющий взгляд лишь пожал плечами:  
– Чистая правда, – он задумчиво взял из вазочки конфету и положил ее рядом с собой на стол. – Тебя спасло яблоко.  
– Что?! – Нефрит был уверен, что его уже ничем не удивишь, и опять ошибся. – Какое, к чертям, яблоко?  
Джедайт отпил чай, улыбаясь глубинам кружки.  
– В день, когда меня назначили одним из телохранителей принца, я притащился во дворец в парадном мундире. Стояла страшная жара, я был весь мокрый, красный, злой, как черт, потому что всю дорогу безумно нервничал, все думал о том, что именно принц может у меня спросить при встрече, смогу ли я произвести на него благоприятное впечатление… А ты попался мне навстречу.  
Он поднял голову от кружки и повернулся к Нефриту, который по-прежнему смотрел на него непонимающе.  
– Не помнишь?  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Ты сидел на камне у входа в крыло принца и жрал яблоки. У тебя в руках была вот такая ваза с ними, – Джедайт широко развел руки, – и, увидев меня, ты сказал: «Парень, ты явно здесь первый раз. Запомни, к принцу нельзя идти с такой постной рожей. Расслабься и возьми-ка яблочко».  
– Ты меня обманываешь… – недоверчиво пробормотал Нефрит.  
– Не-а, – Джедайт развернул конфету и засунул ее в рот. – Я вспомнил это, когда собирался пробить тебе голову там, у калитки. У тебя в тот момент лицо было такое же зеленое, как то яблоко.  
Он отставил кружку и наклонился к Нефриту.  
– А через два года после моего назначения, когда во время посольства на юг нас попытались отравить, ты отпаивал меня соленой водой, чтоб я как следует проблевался. А когда Эндимиону вздумалось погулять по трущобам, я отбил метательный нож, который один из обитателей того места кинул в спину Зойсайту. А Кунсайт прикрывал наше бегство из катакомб на севере, во время которого ты тащил на себе раненного принца. Зойсайт тогда сломал руку, отводя своим щитом меч, нацеленный мне в шею.   
Он откинулся обратно в кресло и устало махнул рукой.  
– Мы служили вместе восемь лет, пока не продались Металлии. А уж теперь, когда у нас больше нет ни чести, ни силы, ни демона внутри, нам уж точно нечего делить.  
Нефрит сморщился, и Джедайт удивленно поднял брови:  
– Что именно тебя покоробило? Моя формулировка? Ты еще скажи, что нас заставили принять в себя демонов. Хоть себе-то не ври. Особенно в моем присутствии: за иллюзии всегда отвечал я – мне ли не знать… Так вот, – он снова взялся за кружку. – Как лорд Джедайт, Четвертый демон Темного королевства и прочая, прочая, прочая, я тебя ненавидел всеми фибрами души, потому что – скажем прямо – как мой коллега-демон, ты был еще та сволота. Крови ты мне испортил невообразимо много: до сих пор как вспомню все, что мне от вас троих доставалось, кулаки так и чешутся. Но я отдаю себе отчет в том, что и я был не лучше. К тому же большая часть нашего сволочизма была привнесена извне демонической сущностью, данной нам Металлией. И, поскольку она сейчас – надо мной, по крайней мере, – больше не висит, причин для дальнейших разборок я не вижу. Конечно, – тут он, прищурившись, взглянул на Нефрита поверх кружки, – пока и если ты не дашь мне повод. Но даже в этом случае как Джедайт, один из бывших телохранителей Его Высочества принца Эндимиона, восемь лет деливший с тобой, Зойсайтом и Кунсайтом еду, оружие и кровь, я очень постараюсь сдержаться.   
Какое-то время на террасе царило молчание. Потом Нефрит прокашлялся и неуверенно сказал:  
– Изо всех бредовых вещей, которые я слышал в последнее время… – он потер лоб. – Возможно, в этом и есть что-то… Но, послушай, – он вскинул голову, – ты хочешь сказать, что готов просто вот так взять и простить мне, например, тот караван с грузом голубой пыльцы и слоновой кости, что я у тебя отбил? Или ту партию юм, что я завернул из питомника, придравшись к фенотипу?  
– А это был ты? – удивление Джедайта было непритворным. – Я всегда думал, что с караваном меня тогда нагрел Зойсайт.  
– Разрази меня гром… – Нефрит уткнулся в кружку под тихий смех собеседника.  
Больше в тот день серьезные темы в разговоре не поднимались.  
***  
Разговор продолжился наутро, когда Джедайт вошел на кухню и обнаружил Нефрита, с остервенением стучащего по клавишам его личного ноутбука.  
– Воу-воу-воу, – Джедайт ловко выдернул несчастный компьютер из-под тяжелых рук Нефрита, – полегче: он стоит кучу денег, которые я заработал потом и кровью.  
Нефрит неожиданно подскочил на стуле и зло зашипел:  
– Ты уже взялся меня попрекать своей добротой и заботой? А как же вчерашние разговоры о помощи и прощении? – после чего выскочил из кухни, свалив на пол попавшиеся ему по пути стулья.  
– Не понял, – медленно пробормотал Джедайт, аккуратно опуская на стол отвоеванный ноутбук. Судя по открытым страницам браузера, Нефрит просматривал сообщения о токийском лунном затмении, о котором Джедайт ему вчера рассказал. Помимо этого, как убедился Джедайт, привычными движениями проверив состояние системы и сохранность основных папок, ничего не открывалось и не изменялось. – Нет, я, конечно, понял, но не в деталях.  
Он прикрыл крышку ноута и вышел вслед за Нефритом. Тот обнаружился на заднем дворе, где механически бродил взад и вперед вдоль зеленой изгороди, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
Джедайт помедлил, прежде чем негромко окликнуть:  
– Нефрит.  
Тот крутнулся на месте, оборачиваясь на звук и автоматически принимая защитную стойку, скривился, увидев Джедайта, который даже не пытался подойти, держась в отдалении, а потом словно расслабился: обреченно махнул рукой и снова пустился в бесконечное кружение по двору.  
– Не сейчас, Джед, – выдохнул он. – Мне… нехорошо. Я зол, как… демон, и мне очень хочется на ком-то сорваться. Не давай мне повода для драки.   
Джедайт молча кивнул и ушел в дом. Ощущения были ему знакомы: после своего побега он и сам испытывал что-то похожее. Вот только у него, в отличие от Нефрита, не было тихого места, где можно было выплеснуть свою ярость от накатывающего волнами стыда, чувства бессилия и страха перед будущим – приходилось ночами уходить подальше в парк, чтобы отвести душу. Сколько деревьев он сломал в попытках выплеснуть беспредметную эту злость – не пересчитать, сколько заноз он потом вытащил из ладоней – страшно вспомнить… А Нефрит пусть побегает по двору – у Джедайта даже мелькнула мысль быстренько разметить там пару дорожек – пусть утаптывает, но он тут же сообразил, что это лишь разъярит Нефрита еще больше.   
В тот день Нефрит не вернулся домой: он до позднего вечера бегал по двору, кричал что-то в безоблачное небо, грозил ему кулаком, пинал подвернувшиеся ему под ноги скамейки… Джедайт периодически подходил к окну, отодвигал штору, посматривая на бушующего Нефрита и размышляя, не придется ли в конце концов усмирять того силой.   
Успокоился он лишь поздно вечером, после того, как услышал шаги Нефрита, поднимающегося по лестнице. Только тогда он тихо выдохнул, закрыл ноутбук и выключил прикроватную лампу.  
Глубокой ночью Джедайт проснулся от грохота, раздавшегося снизу. Ощущение было такое, будто на металлический лист с размаху высыпали большой ящик железных прутьев, а сверху бросили стопку тарелок. Когда он в ужасе скатился вниз по лестнице, путаясь в рукавах халата, то увидел, как Нефрит с довольным восклицанием поднимается с пола, и в руке у него блестит лезвие ножа. Так далеко без разбега Джедайт не прыгал никогда.  
Они покатились по кухне, роняя попадающиеся на их пути стулья, прямо по разлетевшимся по полу осколкам тарелок, разбросанным столовым приборам, сваленным грудой полотенцам и гулко хлопающим под тяжестью их тел флакончикам с моющими средствами. «Уже отъелся, зараза», – с отчаянием подумал Джедайт, поняв, что в этот раз легкой победы у него не получится.  
Нефрита подвело все то же плечо, точнее, неудачно пришедшийся под него осколок большого фарфорового блюда. Почувствовав, как острый край впивается ему в лопатку, Нефрит отвлекся, и этой секунды Джедайту хватило, чтобы навалиться сверху и прижать Нефрита всем своим весом к полу.  
– Ты что творишь? – прошипел он ему прямо в ухо, пытаясь зафиксировать запястье руки, по-прежнему сжимающей нож. – Выброси нож! Я ж тебе запястье сломаю.  
– Иди к черту, – пропыхтел Нефрит, выворачиваясь из захвата.   
– Подумаешь, стал человеком, – Джедайт с ужасом чувствовал, как захват сползает. – Это же не повод умирать, Нефрит! Подумай над тем, что мы уже когда-то жили как люди – и теперь проживем. Просто надо подождать, привыкнуть к новым ощущениям…  
Неожиданно Нефрит под ним обмяк и прекратил вырываться.   
– Слезь с меня, – глухо попросил он.  
– Нож отпусти, – потребовал Джедайт.  
Нож звякнул о пол. Джедайт разжал руки и скатился набок.  
– Ты идиот, – пробормотал он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Какой же ты идиот…  
– Я тебе говорил: жить без силы – как не жить вовсе, – Нефрит не делал попытки подняться. – Но знаешь, что?  
– Что?   
– Я не собирался перерезать себе горло, – Нефрит застонал, переворачиваясь набок, так, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом. – Я искал стамеску.  
– Что? – Джедайт просто не верил своим ушам. – Какую, нахер, стамеску?!  
– Для резьбы по дереву, – Нефрит начал смеяться и смеялся все громче и громче. – Нашел у тебя на заднем дворе деревяшку… Резьба по дереву успокаивает… – он упал обратно на спину и охнул, наткнувшись на тот же осколок блюда. – Думал, отвлекусь.  
– На кухне?   
– А где ты хранишь инструменты для резьбы по дереву?  
– Если бы они у меня были, Нефрит, то я хранил бы их в кладовой! – Джедайт закрыл лицо руками и застонал в голос, осознав весь идиотизм произошедшего. – Но зачем ты разгромил кухню?  
– Шкаф сам упал, – ответил Нефрит и торжественно поднял руку. – Клянусь! Ну, возможно, я слишком сильно на него навалился. А остальное ты только что разгромил сам.  
Так громко, долго и нецензурно Джедайт не ругался никогда в жизни. В этой жизни. Нефрит хохотал в голос, лежа рядом с ним на полу.  
Кухню они решили оставить в таком виде до утра: все равно с этим бардаком уже ничего не могло случиться.   
Нефрит окликнул Джедайта, когда тот уже закрывал дверь в спальню.   
– На чем тебя тогда взяли?  
У Джедайта не получилось сохранить равнодушный вид: по позвоночнику будто просыпалась ледяная крошка, волоски на руках встали дыбом.  
– Я был молодым и глупым, – выдавил он и, криво усмехнувшись, закрыл за собой дверь.  
* * *  
Во сне он стоял перед большим ростовым зеркалом из тех, что кастелян любил втыкать в коридорах дворца, чтобы они придавали глубину и выразительность интерьерам. А из зеркала на него смотрела фигура без лица. Его фигура, его мундир – но там, где положено быть лицу, была лишь гладкая кожа, ни намека на рельеф глаз, носа или рта. Словно всего этого было недостаточно, фигура внезапно шевельнулась, поворачиваясь к нему, придвигаясь изнутри к границе зеркала. Он попытался отпрянуть – безрезультатно, а его безликое отражение тем временем выдвинулось за пределы зеркала и потянулось к нему, протягивая руки в гротескном объятии.   
Джедайт проснулся с криком, а в следующую секунду дверь спальни слетела с петель, и Нефрит ворвался в комнату со стулом наперевес.  
– Кошмар приснился? – он правильно истолковал бледное потное лицо Джедайта, ужас в его глазах, тяжелое дыхание и сбитые в жгуты простыни и опустил импровизированное оружие. – Вот уж не думал, что у тебя могут быть проблемы с хорошим сном.  
– С хорошим сном у меня никогда проблем не было, – Джедайт дотянулся до стакана с водой, стоящего на тумбочке. – У меня, похоже, с кошмарами проблема.  
Нефрит усмехнулся и сел на принесенный с собой стул.  
– Подсознание шалит? Совесть нечиста?.. – он наткнулся на злой взгляд Джедайта и замолчал на полуслове.  
– Помнишь Герию, – глухо заговорил Джедайт, пряча глаза, – она была одной из статс-дам при дворе Эндимиона? Незадолго до… того, как пришла Металлия, она мне отказала. Высмеяла, как мальчишку! – он судорожно вздохнул, крутя стакан в пальцах. – Впрочем, теперь-то я понимаю, что я и был мальчишкой, что бы я тогда о себе ни думал. Но тогда… Девятнадцать лет, первая настоящая любовь, стихи под луной. Я все никак не мог понять, что же сделал не так, даже как-то пару раз спрашивал у Кунсайта. Я так хотел знать, что по-настоящему нужно людям, что, когда в один прекрасный день меня предложили научить этому, дать способность быть тем, кого окружающие действительно хотят перед собой видеть – я не смог отказаться.  
Он поставил стакан обратно на тумбочку, лег и принялся медленными плавными движениями разглаживать край одеяла, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз на Нефрита.   
– Это же не вредило принцу и не относилось к области политики. К сожалению, я слишком поздно понял, что вляпался во что-то намного более серьезное, чем банальный шантаж. Только когда осознал, что из зеркала на меня смотрит кто-то другой, и этот кто-то сильнее меня.  
– Вот видишь, ты и сам понимаешь, что это был уже не ты, – неожиданно для себя самого мягко произнес Нефрит.  
Джедайт покачал головой.  
– Сначала я, конечно, пытался сопротивляться, но потом, – он поднял на Нефрита покрасневшие глаза, – я внезапно понял, что мне нравится сила, которую дает мне эта… способность. Я мог произвести впечатление на любого, я мог стать кем угодно! И, мало-помалу, я перестал бороться: в этом нет ничего плохого, говорил я себе, это никому не вредит, наоборот – я стал сильнее, могу лучше выполнять свои обязанности, я более полезен в таком… виде. Я перестал замечать, что иногда делаю не то, что следовало бы делать, веду себя не так, как вел бы раньше.   
Он откинулся на спинку кровати и ссутулился.  
– А потом – внезапно – на уже подготовленную, как я понимаю, почву пришла Металлия, и я в одно мгновение практически потерял себя. Ощущение было такое, будто я играю роль в театре и одновременно наблюдаю за собой со стороны…   
– Ты был одержим, – Нефрит попробовал еще раз, но Джедайт неожиданно взорвался:  
– Да не был я одержим, Нефрит! Я полностью осознавал себя! Просто во мне будто выключили что-то. Что-то важное. Я не знаю, как было у… – он повел рукой в сторону Нефрита, но потом, будто опомнившись, опустил руку, – всех других, но я остался собой. Усеченным – и одновременно более совершенным вариантом себя самого. Меня перестали волновать всякие глупости вроде общественной морали, моей присяги, моей чести. Вместо этого у меня была огромная Сила и возможность ею пользоваться – и еще как пользоваться! Нет, тогда уже было поздно что-либо предпринимать, но ведь раньше-то я мог хотя бы попытаться! Но тогда я лишь хотел стать лучше, чем был, не думая о возможной цене этого изменения! Даже когда я понял, к чему это ведет – я ничего не стал менять!  
– Никто бы не смог.  
– Принц смог, – Джедайт закрыл лицо руками. – Он смог не пустить в себя зло. А я оказался неспособен даже убить себя, когда понял, кем становлюсь.   
Нефрит промолчал, пытаясь понять, что вообще можно ответить на это.  
– А сейчас у меня в голове будто очень медленно поднимается занавес, и я хаотичными, несвязанными кусками осознаю, что происходило все это время – кем я был, и что я делал. Например, вспомнил, что генетический материал Герии дал начало трем линиям юм-служанок. Я тогда подумал, что такая красота не должна пропадать зря – и поступил очень… разумно, – он втянул в себя воздух. – Да лучше бы я умер в Серебряном Тысячелетии или смирился с наказанием и ушел в Вечный Сон!   
– Нет. Не было бы лучше, – Нефрит решительно пересел на кровать и сжал плечи Джедайта, притягивая его к себе. Тот ткнулся лбом ему в грудь и пробормотал:  
– Я почти рад, что принц тогда погиб, – видимо, Нефрит ощутимо вздрогнул, потому что Джедайт поспешно закончил: – Сейчас я не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза – после всего, что было.  
– Да он бы нам всем предъявил список претензий длиной в милю, – мрачно сказал Нефрит, отпустил плечи Джедайта и легонько щелкнул его по лбу: – Ты слишком много думаешь – в этом твоя проблема.   
– Но я виноват…  
В ответ Нефрит встряхнул его и неожиданно зло сказал, поднимаясь с кровати:  
– Не будь идиотом! Если не можешь простить себя – ну и ладно, не прощай, просто помни все, что было, чтобы не вляпаться в подобное дерьмо повторно. Но не вздумай жить прошлым – это самое глупое, что ты можешь сейчас сделать. Не забывай, не ты один поддался Металлии: хочешь каяться в грехах – встань в очередь и учти, что ты в ней будешь третьим: сразу после Кунсайта и меня. В конце концов, – он со вздохом запустил пальцы в волосы, – все произошедшее говорит только о чьей-то чудовищной некомпетентности в вопросе подбора персонала: понабрали, понимаешь, в телохранители моральных слабаков...  
И вышел, забыв в спальне Джедайта стул.  
* * *  
Наутро они не стали возвращаться к ночному разговору о прошлом. Когда Нефрит спустился на кухню, Джедайт спокойно собирал разбросанные по полу столовые приборы, и только набрякшие веки и напряженная линия губ выдавали его усталость. Когда упавший вчера шкаф вновь занял свое место, Джедайт убрал внутрь три уцелевшие тарелки и стопку полотенец и указал Нефриту на стул, приглашая садиться.  
Пока он привычными движениями разливал на сковороде тесто для оладий, Нефрит, словно спохватившись, начал щупать забинтованное плечо, пытаясь определить состояние раны.   
– Иди в ванную, – сухо сказал Джедайт, ставя перед ним тарелку. – Там есть перекись и новый бинт. Я сейчас дожарю и приду, раз уж тебе не терпится поменять повязку.  
– Я потерплю, – Нефрит послушно опустил руку и потянулся к тарелке.  
В следующий раз Джедайт открыл рот только после завтрака.  
– Сегодня ближе к полудню подъедет фотограф. Пора делать тебе документы.   
– А при чем тут фотограф?   
Джедайт только покачал головой, сходил куда-то и принес пачку документов.  
– Тебе потребуются паспорт, права на машину, страховка, диплом об окончании университета – и кое-где здесь есть фотография владельца, Нефрит. Радуйся, что люди пока не додумались до отпечатков пальцев и сетчатки. И, кстати, сразу придумай себе имя и фамилию, которые нужно будет указать в документах, примерную биографию и сферу профессиональной деятельности. Вдруг решишь все-таки устраиваться на официальную работу – без красивого резюме сделать это будет трудно.   
– Останусь Масато Санджойном, – пожал плечами Нефрит, разглядывая фотографию Джедайта в паспорте. – Почему ты здесь такой злой? – поднял он, наконец, глаза на Джедайта, который терпеливо стоял перед ним, протянув руку за паспортом.  
– Ломка была, – Джедайт выдернул из пальцев Нефрита свой документ, – как у тебя вчера. И советую, прежде чем снова становиться Санджойном, подумать: эти документы будут полностью легальными, информация разойдется по разным базам данных – не светились ли эти имя и фамилия во время твоей деятельности в Японии? Так, на всякий случай, чтобы избежать в будущем проблем с Интерполом.  
– И откуда ты столько знаешь? – Нефрит уложил подбородок на кулак, глядя на мрачного Джедайта, который повернулся, чтобы унести документы обратно.  
– Я вообще умный, – отрезал тот. – Да и не терял времени даром эти полгода.  
– Сколько? – подскочил Нефрит. – Это ты с какого момента считаешь?  
– Со своей смерти, – Джедайт вернулся с ноутбуком и невозмутимо поставил его на стол, рядом с недопитой кружкой чая. – Я официально мертв с мая, а сейчас конец декабря, скоро праздники и все такое, – он недовольно передернул плечами. – Кстати, надо заказать побольше продуктов, а то опять курьеры будут плохо работать.  
Он посмотрел на ошеломленного Нефрита и вздохнул:  
– Неужели до тебя только сейчас дошло, сколько прошло времени?  
Нефрит растеряно потирал внезапно занывшее плечо.  
– Деревья зеленые, цветы, – выдавил он наконец. – Я думал, что возродился сразу же после своей смерти, а уже декабрь...  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – заинтересовался Джедайт, включая ноутбук, – раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил, расскажи мне, что происходило после моего ухода.  
– Похоже, я мало что смогу тебе рассказать, – пробормотал Нефрит. – Меня убили спустя два месяца после тебя.  
Джедайт нахмурился:  
– Кстати, как вообще тебя смогли убить три школьницы?   
Нефриту оставалось только скрипнуть зубами, снова переживая прошлое унижение:  
– Хвала Ме… – он кашлянул, – к счастью, так низко я не пал. Меня убили не сейлор воины, а юмы Зойсайта.  
Джедайт замер, а потом решительно покачал головой:  
– Кажется, мне все-таки нужны подробности.  
Выслушав Нефрита и задав ему несколько уточняющих вопросов, он только вздохнул.  
– Ты знаешь, у меня прямо отлегло: не один я оказался дефектным демоном, – заметив, как Нефрит сжал кружку, он указал ему на свою. – Я кину в ответ, и у нас не останется посуды. Дослушай.  
Посмотрев, как Нефрит с усилием разжимает пальцы, он кивнул и продолжил.  
– При подчинении нашей воли они, похоже, оба раза ошиблись: недооценили мое желание жить и твое чувство долга. В смысле, твое нежелание быть кому-то должным.   
Он помолчал и с неохотой продолжил:  
– Ну, или, как вариант – ты не замечал за собой слабости к маленьким девочкам?   
От кружки он увернулся с невозмутимым лицом и даже не бросил в ответ свою, хотя, видит бог, искушение было велико. А от возможности ввязаться в очередную драку Джедайта спас приехавший фотограф.  
Фотограф с непривычным для слуха именем Сержио был малопривлекателен: невысок, лыс, коротконог, но при этом просто фонтанировал личным обаянием и любовью к людям и жизни вообще. После короткого (но очень эмоционального) диалога с Джедайтом, фотограф обратил весь свой энтузиазм на Нефрита: кричал что-то восторженное, бешено жестикулировал, замирал в позах восхищения и преклонения (хотя бы это Нефриту, замороченному таким энтузиазмом, было понятно без слов). Джедайт все это время стоял в стороне, молча кусая губы в попытках скрыть усмешку.  
Наконец, видимо, поняв, что Нефрит готов пустить в ход кулаки, он прервал словоизлияния фотографа несколькими резкими повелительными фразами, после которых тот сразу успокоился, в несколько приемов притащил из машины свою аппаратуру и споро организовал в холле уголок для съемки. Правда, потом они с Нефритом еще немного поспорили из-за костюма: фотограф настаивал на темной рубашке, Нефрит – на светлой. Особую прелесть спору придавала его тишина: оба участника объяснялись исключительно жестами и гневным сверканием глаз. Джедайт при этом тихо сидел в кресле, отгородившись от них ноутбуком, и, судя по движению плеч, беззвучно хохотал.  
Он опустил ноутбук лишь услышав, как Нефрит начинает длинно и витиевато ругаться, обращаясь уже непосредственно к его совести, оценил его красное от гнева лицо, белое от священного вдохновения лицо фотографа, покачал головой и одной фразой заставил Сержио признать свое поражение.  
– Кстати, Нефрит, он просит у тебя разрешения потом сделать несколько твоих художественных снимков, если, конечно, ты не против, – Джедайт легко пожал плечами. – Я оставлю это решение на твое усмотрение и даже могу взять с него слово, что дальше его студии снимки никуда не пойдут.   
– Можно подумать, он послушается, – прорычал Нефрит.  
– Послушается, – спокойно подтвердил Джедайт, и от того, каким тоном это было сказано, фотограф так съежился за своей треногой, что Нефриту самому стало его немного жалко.  
– ОК, – показал он жестом фотографу, и тот расцвел в его сторону признательной улыбкой.  
Съемка заняла ровно три минуты. Фотограф усадил Нефрита на стул, несколькими легчайшими касаниями придал его голове нужное положение и быстро сделал четыре снимка. Показал на экране фотоаппарата результат Джедайту и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, испарился вместе с аппаратурой и двумя листами бумаги: на одном Нефрит написал свои будущие данные – имя, фамилию и дату рождения, а на другом – краткие выдуманные факты своей новой выдуманной биографии.  
– А художественная съемка? – спросил Нефрит, ошарашенный таким мгновенным исчезновением.  
– После того, как привезет документы, – немного рассеянно ответил Джедайт, не отрываясь от компьютера. – В качестве премии за хорошо выполненную работу.  
– Премии? А как же его оплата? – Нефрит стянул с себя чрезвычайно формальную рубашку, глупо смотревшуюся с его джинсами и босыми ногами.  
Джедайт пожал плечами:  
– Не думал, что для тебя это важно, но если хочешь знать, то сегодняшняя съемка – это на самом деле его плата мне за услугу, которую я оказал ему в прошлом. А документы тебе сделает еще один мой должник, так что не волнуйся – с материальной точки зрения я вообще не пострадаю, хотя в денежном эквиваленте это вылилось бы в приличную сумму.  
– А я чем должен буду с тобой расплатиться? – Нефрит так и стоял с рубашкой в руках, пристально глядя на Джедайта, который, услышав напряжение в его голосе, оторвался, наконец, от ноутбука.  
– Собой, естественно, – он чуть наклонил голову, наблюдая за быстрой сменой выражения лица Нефрита, и, буквально на секунду опередив его возмущенный вопль, закончил: – Ты дашь мне слово, что, если однажды тебе в голову придет желание меня прикончить, ты сдержишь свой порыв. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не поставишь меня в известность о своем намерении, чтобы я мог подготовиться. Это достаточная цена за мои услуги? – он выжидательно смотрел в глаза Нефрита, который открывал и закрывал рот, силясь подобрать слова, и, наконец, просто кивнул.  
– Вот и отлично! – Джедайт захлопнул крышку ноутбука и поднялся. – Обедать?  
* * *  
– Кстати, у меня создалось впечатление, что ты не бедствуешь… – задумчиво протянул Нефрит по дороге к кухне.  
Джедайт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– В условиях невозможности пользоваться своей силой и необходимости ежедневно что-то есть, волей-неволей пришлось подумать и потрудиться…  
– Потрудиться на каком именно поприще? – заинтересовался Нефрит.   
– На поприще решения чужих проблем, – Джедайт произнес это как что-то само собой разумеющееся. – В принципе, это ничем не отличается от того, чем я занимался для королевы, – признался он. – Есть проблема, есть дополнительные внешние и внутренние условия, есть ресурсы – в ответ я выдаю возможные варианты решений.  
– И как? – Нефрит заинтересованно поднял брови.  
Джедайт повел рукой вокруг:  
– По-моему, вполне успешно.  
Нефрит не мог не признать, что это действительно так.  
– Для полноты картины тебе не хватает пары-тройки слуг, – заметил он, просто чтобы что-то сказать, глядя, как Джедайт задвигает в духовку лоток с замороженной лазаньей. – Все это время мы едим что-то странное, ну, за исключением твоих завтраков, – поспешил он добавить, когда Джедайт возмущенно выпрямился.   
В ответ тот только скорчил презрительную гримасу.  
– Ну уж нет – я и так с трудом переношу людей, а если они будут каждый день шнырять по моему дому…  
– Подожди, – Нефрит увидел в этом определенное логическое несоответствие. – В таком случае, как ты можешь вообще решать чьи-то проблемы? Тебе же не обойтись без контактов с людьми.  
Джедайт лишь презрительно фыркнул.  
– К моему счастью, с теми, кто жаждет моего внимания, совсем необязательно встречаться лично. Есть телефон, почта и интернет – если бы не это, я, наверное, сошел бы с ума, ежедневно имея дело с людьми, – он помолчал, а потом со вздохом признался. – Или начал бы убивать клиентов, а это крайне плохо для дела.  
Он с улыбкой поставил перед Нефритом тарелку. Тот нахмурился:  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что живешь, в принципе не выходя из дома? А откуда в таком случае появляются еда и вещи? Или ты обманул меня и все-таки пользуешься силой?  
Джедайт закатил глаза:  
– Мне казалось, что ты уже понял – курьерская доставка до ворот. Немного лжи, капелька силы, и окружающие уверены, что я несчастный молодой человек, пытающийся как-то существовать с тяжелой формой агорафобии, – он тихо засмеялся, глядя на лицо Нефрита, пытающегося переварить услышанное.  
Тот только покачал головой.  
– И что ты будешь делать теперь, когда силы у тебя нет?  
Джедайт помрачнел.  
– Придумаю что-нибудь, – пробормотал он. – В конце концов, репутацию я себе уже заработал, поддержать ее не должно быть слишком затратно, тем более что я никогда особо не светил своими возможностями, боясь привлечь к себе внимание. С защитными барьерами вокруг дома я попрощался в тот день, когда ты сюда вломился: с тем уровнем силы, что я тогда мог себе позволить, воссоздать их заново было нереально, а теперь это и вовсе гиблое дело. Похоже, придется потратить какое-то время, чтобы отвадить от дома соседей, благо их у меня немного. Объяснение для них можно оставить то же самое… В общем, – Джедайт почти легкомысленно махнул в воздухе вилкой, – скелет плана у меня есть, а мышцы я на него наращу по мере необходимости.  
– Ну что еще? – устало вздохнул Джедайт после того, как во время обеда Нефрит, не отрывая от него пристального задумчивого взгляда, покрошил лазанью вилкой, не съев при этом ни кусочка.  
– Не могу понять, какой ты настоящий, – задумчиво ответил Нефрит. – Тот, каким ты был, когда вытаскивал меня из ванны, тот каким ты был сегодня ночью или ты сегодняшний? А Джедайта до вселения Металлии я почему-то вообще не помню.  
Джедайт аккуратно отложил вилку.  
– Еще вспомнишь. Ко мне память о том времени тоже стала возвращаться не сразу, только месяца через три или четыре, сначала во сне и лишь потом – как реальные воспоминания, картины из прошлого. Просто подожди немного.   
Тяжело поднявшись, он сходил к холодильнику и достал из него бутылку вина, а из одного из шкафов – два бокала.  
– Не знаю, как ты отнесешься к этому вину, – сказал он со вздохом, разливая вино по бокалам. – В отличие от тебя, я в нем совершенно не разбираюсь… Заказывал наугад.  
Он пододвинул к Нефриту один из бокалов, отсалютовал ему своим, сделал демонстративный глоток и скривился:  
– Я так и знал – гадость. Не пей.  
Нефрит, не приняв легкомысленного тона собеседника, молчал, крутя бокал в пальцах, и Джедайт посерьезнел.  
– Я не знаю, Нефрит, – сказал он со вздохом. – Правда, не знаю. Возможно, я смогу ответить на этот вопрос позже, когда полностью вспомню все, что произошло за это время. А может быть, не смогу ответить никогда.   
Нефрит поднял голову:  
– А меня ты помнишь? Ты сказал, что вспомнил нашу первую встречу и время после – когда мы служили вместе. Скажи мне – я изменился после появления Металлии? И какой я сейчас?  
Но Джедайт только покачал головой:  
– Я уже говорил. Служить вместе с тобой было для меня честью, а как демон демона я тебя ненавидел. Сейчас же… мне трудно судить: я все-таки слишком мало помню тебя прежнего, пусть уже и не воспринимаю как демона, конкурента и противника. Видимо, нам придется заново привыкать друг к другу, – он, будто извиняясь, пожал плечами и отошел к раковине, чтобы выплеснуть вино.  
***  
На следующий день приехал курьер с документами.  
Пока Джедайт забирал привезенное и расплачивался, Нефрит снял, наконец, повязку. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Джедайта, вернувшегося от калитки с бумажным пакетом, он просто ответил: «Мешается». На это Джедайт только пожал плечами, с легкой брезгливостью проведя пальцем по начавшему формироваться рубцу.  
Пока Нефрит вертел в руках пластиковые карточки и тонкую книжицу паспорта, рассматривая свою фотографию и бормоча под нос свое новое имя, Джедайт задумчиво расхаживал по комнате, а потом, словно на что-то решившись, окликнул Нефрита от противоположного окна. Когда тот поднял взгляд, Джедайт протянул руку и попросил:  
– Иди ко мне.  
Нефрит очнулся, стоя к нему вплотную, с руками, уже вцепившимися в рубашку Джедайта, с губами на расстоянии дыхания от его губ.   
В следующее мгновение Джедайт отлетел к стене от увесистой оплеухи.   
– С ума сошел?! – снова подскочив к Джедайту, Нефрит схватил его за горло и как следует встряхнул. – Да ты знаешь, что я с тобой за такое сделаю?  
Тот не отбивался и не протестовал, даже не пробуя разжать его пальцы, словно полностью признавал свою вину. Нефрит совсем было собрался отпустить его, но тут на лице Джедайта появилась слабая торжествующая улыбка – и Нефрит почти рефлекторно крепче сжал его горло, изо всех сил борясь с желанием придушить Джедайта до смерти.   
От души выругавшись, Нефрит отшвырнул Джедайта от себя, постаравшись, чтобы при этом тот как можно больнее приложился спиной об стену, и ушел обратно к своему креслу, сев так, чтобы не выпускать медленно поднимающегося Джедайта из поля зрения.  
– Я требую объяснений, – мрачно потребовал Нефрит.  
– Сила, – прошептал еле слышно Джедайт, глядя в никуда возбужденно блестящими глазами. – Я чувствую в себе силу.  
Первое, что сделал Нефрит, когда до него дошел смысл этих слов, – вскинул голову, бросая зов, пытаясь услышать ответное звучание давно известных ему звезд. Но и Вега, и Арктур, и Полярная звезда по-прежнему хранили молчание, будто и не отзывались когда-то по первому его требованию.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – он покачал головой.   
Джедайт все так же стоял, неверяще уставившись на свои руки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Услышав Нефрита, он поднял голову, пару раз моргнул и тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя наваждение:  
– Возможно, в этом есть какая-то закономерность, – пробормотал он хрипло. – Твои звезды находятся очень далеко, может, до них пока не дошло, что все вернулось на круги своя?  
Он неожиданно нахмурился:  
– Защита же! – и быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив Нефрита в одиночестве.  
Нефрит так задумался, что пропустил момент возвращения Джедайта, и очнулся только, когда ему на плечо осторожно легла рука.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал Джедайт. – Я не смог удержаться – должен был проверить свою догадку как можно скорее. Когда я только-только начинал тут работать, я зачаровал курьера – просто в качестве страховки от всяческих неожиданностей. А сегодня у ворот курьер вел себя так, будто все еще находился под воздействием. К тому же, возвращаясь, я краем глаза заметил проблески в местах, где раньше стояли знаки защиты. Мне нужно было предупредить тебя, но я… – он убрал руку, – я боялся ошибиться и зря обнадежить и тебя, и себя.  
– Скажи уж лучше, что всегда хотел попробовать на мне силу своих иллюзий и сейчас просто не стал сдерживаться, – Нефрит смог выдавить из себя смешок: разочарование жгло сердце сильнее тернового шипа в плече в момент смерти.  
– Твоя сила звезд всегда была могущественнее моих иллюзий, – Джедайт встал перед Нефритом и коснулся его подбородка, заставляя того приподнять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. – Сегодня я использовал гламор – это самое слабое мое воздействие, оно требует минимума силы. Тебе, как я помню, чтобы обратиться к звездам, силы требуется гораздо больше. Если способности возвращаются медленно, почему ты обижаешься, что у меня получилось раньше? Это вполне логично.  
– Давай ты не будешь именно сейчас демонстрировать мне свою логику, понимание ситуации и доброту, – отрезал Нефрит, поднимаясь. – Если хочешь, можешь считать, что я завидую. Или же просто благоговею, находясь рядом с лордом Иллюзий.  
Остаток дня Нефрит не выходил из своей комнаты, валяясь на кровати и рассматривая потолок. Несколько раз он слышал, как к двери подходил Джедайт, медлил пару мгновений и уходил снова. Когда вечером Нефрит подошел к окну, он увидел, как Джедайт с закрытыми глазами медленно идет вдоль ограды, касаясь ее кончиками пальцев. Губы его шевелились. «Восстанавливает защиту», – понял Нефрит, и от этого зримого подтверждения того, что к Джедайту вернулась сила, у него скрутило живот. Он не знал, чего больше в этом чувстве: зависти от того, что он сам не может ощутить силу звезд, или страха, что Джедайт может вспомнить свои к нему счеты. В голове вновь стали всплывать воспоминания о том, когда, как именно и сколько раз он перебегал дорогу Джедайту за время их знакомства – выходил приличный список: лорд Снов и Иллюзий был самым слабым из их четверки, воспользоваться этим среди них считалось практически хорошим тоном.  
Нет, он, конечно, помнил, что Джедайт говорил ему буквально три дня назад, но – снова получив свою силу, будет ли он столь же тверд в желании помнить славные дни их общего прошлого, а не обиды времен Темного Королевства? Нефрит не был в этом уверен.  
Когда вечером Джедайт крикнул снизу, что еда готова, Нефриту, прежде чем зайти в кухню, пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица. Однако на кухне никого не было, а стол был сервирован только на одного. Почему-то именно это задело Нефрита сильнее всего: он был готов, скорее, к тому, что Джедайт вообще не позовет его на ужин, не пожелав сидеть за одним столом с обычным смертным, как это, наверняка, сделал бы он сам. Постояв у накрытого стола, Нефрит развернулся и отправился на поиски.  
Джедайт обнаружился в саду: он сидел, забравшись с ногами на садовую качель, в обнимку со своим неизменным ноутбуком, и с огромной скоростью что-то печатал.  
– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – Нефрит даже не думал скрывать свою злость. – Или тебе уже и есть не нужно, раз к тебе вернулась сила? Или ты больше не хочешь сидеть со мной за одним столом? Я этого не заслуживаю?  
Качель угрожающе накренилась, когда он навалился на нее всем телом, нависая над Джедайтом, застывшим с недоуменным видом.  
– Не говори ерунды, – наконец нашелся тот. – Мне просто показалось, что ты… не в духе из-за всего этого, вот и решил окончательно не портить тебе аппетит.  
– Да, теперь я не в духе, – согласился Нефрит. – Потому что кто-то решил, будто я недостоин его компании…   
– Я такого не говорил, – начал Джедайт, но Нефрит не дал ему закончить.  
– Ты просто дал мне это понять.  
Джедайт поморщился:  
– Хватит! Будем считать, что я тебя услышал, мне стыдно, больше я так не буду.   
Он встал, оттеснив Нефрита от качели, и направился к дому.  
Ужин все равно прошел плохо. Настолько плохо, что даже сам Нефрит был вынужден признать, что совершил ошибку, настояв на нем. Все его попытки завязать разговор натыкались на глухое молчание. Джедайт ковырялся в пасте с таким видом, будто это его последний ужин, на фразы Нефрита реагировал трудноопределимыми гримасами и с ясно видимым нетерпением поглядывал на часы.  
Наконец Нефрит сдался:  
– Черт с тобой, – он устало отбросил вилку. – Не хочешь – не надо.   
Забрал тарелку и ушел доедать к себе.  
* * *  
Когда утром Нефрит спустился вниз, Джедайт все так же сидел за столом над своим ноутбуком, будто всю ночь никуда и не уходил. Он поднял на Нефрита глаза, слегка кивнул в знак приветствия и указал головой на соседний стул.  
– Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Нефрит вздохнул и сел.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – неожиданно издалека начал Джедайт. – Как плечо?  
– С плечом все в порядке – ты же в курсе, – осторожно ответил Нефрит.   
Начало разговора ему сразу не понравилось: не хватало еще, чтобы после вчерашнего ему указали на дверь. Джедайт неопределенно покачал головой и продолжил, будто прыгая с обрыва:  
– Сегодня приедет фотограф – помнишь про художественную съемку?  
– А почему ты говоришь об этом таким похоронным тоном? – осторожно спросил Нефрит. – Мне нужно будет его убить после съемки?  
Джедайт усмехнулся:  
– Нет, дело не в нем. Просто он сообщил, что планирует снимать тебя в образе молодого элегантного аристократа. Спрашивал про твой гардероб, возможность использовать интерьеры моего дома и виды сада.   
Нефрит нахмурился.  
– А разве у тебя есть сад?  
Джедайт лишь высокомерно повел бровью:  
– У меня есть сад.  
– Тогда почему у тебя такой вид, будто речь идет о чем-то смертельно опасном для меня? – Нефрит по-прежнему ничего не понимал, а в таких случаях он предпочитал побыть занудой, лишь бы полностью прояснить все тревожащие его моменты. Но Джедайт снова лишь неопределенно повел плечами:  
– Вдруг ты сегодня опять… не в настроении и не захочешь тратить время на эти глупости, напоминающие о прошлом?  
– Я уже говорил, что ты слишком много думаешь? – Нефрита эти доводы не убедили, но он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, решив просто на всякий случай лучше следить за тем, что происходит за его спиной.  
Фотограф приехал после обеда. Вежливо дождался, пока Джедайт встретит его у калитки, нетерпеливо просеменил за ним до крыльца и остановился там, не поднимаясь на веранду.  
– Что это он? – спросил Нефрит, выходя.  
Джедайт обменялся с фотографом парой фраз, пожал плечами и перевел:  
– Он планировал начать с сада.  
Усмехнувшись про себя, Нефрит проследовал за Джедайтом, указывающим фотографу путь, и замер.   
Сад действительно был, и еще какой. Вместо заднего дворика, по которому он бродил всего пару дней назад, за домом раскинулись бесчисленные лужайки, садовые лабиринты, аллеи, затененные жасмином, сиренью и еще какими-то кустарниками, в углу у игрушечного пруда спряталась беседка, увитая диким виноградом… Увидев все это, фотограф в экстазе замахал руками и убежал обратно к калитке, а Нефрит присвистнул и покосился на Джедайта, который рассеянно промокал платком пот со лба.  
– Не надорвешься с непривычки?  
Тот только усмехнулся:  
– Ну как, ты настроен на веселье? Лично я планирую по полной программе вспомнить старые добрые времена.  
– Фотограф точно останется в живых? – осторожно спросил Нефрит, но Джедайт только рассмеялся:  
– Зависит от того, как он справится с работой, – и не было понятно, шутит он или говорит всерьез.  
Фотограф принес сумки с аппаратурой, зонты, лампы и, оглядевшись, споро поволок все это к беседке. Когда с установкой было покончено, он обернулся к Джедайту и что-то спросил. Тот кивнул и подтолкнул Нефрита вперед.  
– В этом? – спросил Нефрит, подцепляя ворот своей футболки; одновременно с ним что-то похожее, судя по вопросительной интонации, произнес фотограф.  
Нефрит еще успел заметить, как Джедайт набирает воздуха в грудь и поднимает руки…  
Белая форма сидела на нем, как влитая, привычной тяжестью на плечи лег плащ. Воротник-стойка приподнял подбородок, а на руках появились перчатки. Сбоку ахнул фотограф, и в траву упало что-то тяжелое. Нефрит ошеломленно оглянулся, и Джедайт, отсалютовав ему неизвестно откуда взявшимся бокалом, беззвучно проартикулировал: «Наслаждайся».   
Нефрит вдохнул, выдохнул и оглянулся на белого, как снег, фотографа, пожирающего его глазами, в которых ужас мешался с восхищением. Ободряюще кивнув ему, Нефрит привычно повел плечами, расправляя плащ, и шагнул к беседке. «Действительно, – подумал он. – Гулять, так гулять!»  
Позже он никак не мог вспомнить, сколько костюмов на нем в тот вечер сменили друг друга по мановению взгляда Джедайта, который постоянно маячил где-то на периферии его зрения. Сколько интерьеров возникали перед ним и рассыпались искрами сзади, как только он их проходил. Он даже почти не позировал: тело словно вспоминало, как он когда-то двигался, послушно замирая в позах и отдельных па из старых придворных танцев, в какие-то мгновения Нефрит был практически уверен, что чувствует в своей руке тонкие пальчики партнерш. Вскоре он уже почти понимал фотографа, который, не отрываясь от видоискателя, кричал ему что-то восхищенное и ободряющее. Голова кружилась то ли от выпитого шампанского, неведомо откуда снова и снова наполнявшего бокал, то ли от общего ощущения волшебства происходящего. Нефрит еще помнил, как в саду сгустились сумерки, и воздух наполнился мириадами светлячков, помнил мысли о том, что Джедайт перебарщивает с иллюзиями, слышал его смех где-то в темноте… а потом уже не помнил ничего, кроме света, ощущения легкости и тепла.  
* * *  
На следующее утро он, как обычно, проснулся в своей постели. Полностью одетым, будто вчера вечером он просто упал в нее, находясь в состоянии помраченного сознания (а скорее всего, так и было - вспомнил он шампанское). Чувствовал он себя при этом на удивление хорошо, будто и не пил вчера бокал за бокалом, так что, возможно, что его вчерашнее помрачение было вызвано вовсе не алкоголем, а какой-нибудь пакостью дорвавшегося до иллюзий Джедайта.   
В доме было тихо, только тикали часы на стене, да за окном щебетала какая-то птица. «Похоже, еще слишком рано», – подумал Нефрит, засыпая снова.  
Вниз он спустился уже ближе к полудню, чего до этого за ним не водилось. В доме по-прежнему было тихо: не шумела вода в хозяйской ванной, не звякала на кухне посуда, не было слышно тихо играющей музыки, которую Джедайт обычно включал, пока занимался какими-то домашними делами. Это было непривычно, но совсем не удивительно: в конце концов, хозяин этого дома просто не любил громких звуков. «Неужели Джедайт тоже еще спит?» – с насмешливым удивлением подумал Нефрит, заходя на кухню.  
На кухонном столе его ждал завтрак, накрытый полотенцем, чтоб не заветрился. К полотенцу был прислонен конверт с его именем, написанным ярким черным фломастером. Когда, чуть помедлив, Нефрит открыл конверт, в нем обнаружилась пластиковая карта, простая белая визитка и письмо.  
«Доброе утро, Нефрит, – писал Джедайт своим ровным, округлым почерком. – Я не стал тебя будить, чтобы попрощаться. Во-первых, считаю, что это не имеет никакого смысла, поскольку рассчитываю рано или поздно встретиться с тобой снова. Во-вторых, я предвидел, что объяснения займут слишком много времени и будут стоить порядочного количества моих нервов (все-таки ты бываешь ужасно упрям, согласись).   
Накануне мне в голову пришла одна неприятная идея. Суть ее в том, что сила вряд ли могла вернуться к нам сама по себе. Нет, такое, конечно, возможно, и я даже мог бы подвести под это пару теорий, но пока предпочту придерживаться самого пессимистичного варианта развития событий. И согласно ему сила возвращается из-за того, что из небытия вернулась Металлия. В конечном итоге, именно она была источником нашей силы, и именно ее недавнее исчезновение сделало нас людьми. Поэтому внезапное возвращение способностей вполне может говорить о том, что, как и мы сами, Металлия возродилась. Причина, по которой ты пока не слышишь звезды, мне неизвестна: возможно, способности возвращаются к нам в том же порядке, в котором мы умирали, или в том, в котором получали их изначально – пока у меня нет данных для анализа, чтобы сказать точнее. Но я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно вернется и твоя сила звезд.   
К сожалению, я не знаю, является ли возвращение силы – возвращением силы самой по себе или проявлением всей нашей демонической сущности. Согласись, что более вероятен второй вариант. А это значит, что либо я сверну тебе шею, либо ты сдашь меня Металлии – в зависимости от того, кто из нас первым войдет в свою полную силу. Ранее я уже высказал свой взгляд на проблему наших отношений, да и тебя, как ты сказал, убили свои же, но, тем не менее, я предпочту учитывать все возможности и обезопасить себя по максимуму. Однажды Кунсайт сказал: «Хочешь сражаться – бейся до победы. Хочешь убежать – беги быстро и не оглядывайся». Я не хочу драться с тобой, поэтому вариантов у меня не особо много.  
Документы на дом найдешь в шкафу, доверенность на использование этого моего недвижимого имущества лежит вместе с ними, защита на доме приведена в полный порядок – если не будешь пускать внутрь кого попало, ее вполне хватит до того момента, когда (по моим прикидкам) ты сам сможешь ее обновить.   
В визитке указан адрес моего электронного ящика для писем на самый крайний случай (и я имею в виду действительно крайний случай, Нефрит).  
Удачи.  
Джедайт».   
Нефрит обмяк на стуле.   
– Ах ты ж, сукин ты сын, – пробормотал он в замешательстве.

Эпилог.

«Скажу честно – до вчерашнего дня я не мог думать о тебе без злобного рычания – и не надейся, что это гипербола – но сегодня я вынужден признать, что ты в очередной раз оказался прав.   
Вчера – через одиннадцать месяцев после своего возрождения – я снова услышал зов звезд. Алькор вопил так, что голова у меня сегодня просто раскалывается, но не могу описать, как я рад даже этой боли. Только поэтому я откопал визитку, что ты соизволил мне оставить, и пишу сейчас это письмо в никуда, чувствуя себя при этом полным болваном.   
Особенно радует меня тот факт, что никакого присутствия Металлии я в себе не ощущаю: значит ли это, что звезды слушают меня просто потому, что я приятен им сам по себе, а не как грозный демон? Впрочем, все равно не думай, что я спущу тебе с рук твою глупую выходку: бросить дом, работу, меня, в конце концов, на съедение этой суровой реальности было слишком даже для тебя. Искренне советую тебе вернуться домой и сделать это как можно скорее, пока я сам не выяснил, где ты сейчас обитаешь, и не явился за тобой лично: в этом случае твоя расплата будет поистине ужасной.   
Отдельную месть я придумаю тебе за Сержио. Этот фотограф, похоже, решил свести меня с ума постоянными разговорами о моей возможной карьере фотомодели – и не испугался же той иллюзорной фотосессии! На самом деле он все еще жив только потому, что как художнику ему нет цены. Когда вскоре после твоего побега он принес мне готовые фотографии, я потерял дар речи. Магия на каждом листе бумаги, а ведь он простой человек, без крупицы силы!   
Кстати, не знаю, известно ли тебе, но там есть и пара твоих снимков – и превосходных. Не знаю, когда именно он успел тебя снять, и позировал ли ты ему специально, но на снимках ты в форме Королевства и выглядишь прекрасно. Скан одного из снимков я прикреплю к письму, но учти, что этот вариант по оказываемому впечатлению бесконечно далек от того, что стоит сейчас в рамке на моем столе. Особую пикантность самому этому факту придает то, что, как мне помнится, один не в меру стеснительный мальчишка в прошлом многократно отказывался позировать нашему общему приятелю, не соглашаясь ни на какие просьбы и уговоры. Так что можешь считать, что это моя уже начавшая осуществляться месть.  
Возвращайся.  
Нефрит».

«С возвращением, дорогой друг.  
Твое письмо опередило меня на несколько часов: я получил его уже в аэропорту, покупая билет. Боюсь, что твоя месть так и останется невоплощенной, поскольку уже через двенадцать часов я планирую быть в Риме.  
Касательно же Металлии – могу обрадовать тебя известием о ее окончательном развоплощении, которое мне нынче подтвердили. Подробности сообщу при личной встрече, равно как и весьма и весьма вероятное объяснение возвращению наших – искренне рад, что уже наших! – способностей. Пока скажу лишь, что нас, похоже, тогда здорово обманули, объявив о демонической природе нашей силы, и посоветую тебе попробовать вспомнить все, что сможешь, о своих родственниках – не было ли среди них тех, кто обладал какими-то необычными способностями.   
Привет же и отеческий подзатыльник от Кунсайта передам тебе при скорой – я на это рассчитываю – встрече».


End file.
